25 Days Of Presents
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “Juliet is nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to you. From your very own Romeo.” Serena read aloud, blushing.


**December 1st**

"Good Morning baby." Dan whispered, kissing her on the cheek, as he slipped a wrapped present into her lap.

"Good morning. Thanks." Serena giggled as Dan slid his arms around her waist. She smiled as she watched him kiss her three month pregnant stomach.

"And how is my little baby doing today?"

Dan spoke quietly to the fetus and looked up at Serena. "She kicked me when you're asleep, I hope you know."

Serena laughed, placing her hand on her stomach. "You're going to be a great father Dan. Just like your dad."

Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He brought their lips together again, groaning when he heard the ring of their house phone. "I'll go get that, be right back."

Serena turned her attention to the present sitting on her lap and undid the ribbon. She tore open the wrapping paper and smiled when she saw that it was an advent calender.

Popping open the December 1st door, she retrieved a little rolled up note and a Hershey Kiss.

She watched as Dan came back from the hallway and smiled when he saw her unrolling the little note.

"_Juliet is nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to you. From your very own Romeo._" Serena read aloud, blushing.

"Its true, you know." Dan laughed, taking the Hershey Kiss from her and popping it into his mouth.

"Hey! I thought that was mine!" Serena complained, tugging Dan's arm down. "No fair. I wanted chocolate."

Dan laughed and pulled her close, giving her an open mouth kiss. "All better?"

"Much better."

--

**December 2nd **

Serena pushed open door number two, laughing when she saw the pair of silver reindeer earring with red noses. She grabbed the little note and opened it, reading it aloud to the little baby in her stomach.

"_Rudolph helped Santa find his way through the snow, now he's helping me find the way to your heart_."

She couldn't help but feel herself melt as she read the note. "Dan?" She called, looking for a sign of her boyfriend.

"Yeah baby?" Dan popped out, wearing a red clown's nose and reindeer antlers.

--

**December 6th**

Serena popped open the sixth flap, her eyebrows knitting together when she saw the silver key in there. "Dan, why is there a key?"

Dan's head popped out, his cheeks covered in shaving cream. "Did you read the note?"

"Not yet."

"Read the note."

"Okay." Serena took the note out, unrolling it. "_Look after my heart and the key to it – I've left them both with you._"

Serena felt tears slip down her cheeks as Dan came out of the bathroom, free of shaving cream.

"Do you like i-? Baby, are you okay?"

"You're too damn sweet for you're own good, Humphrey."

--

**December 12th **

Serena watched as Dan put another pan of gingerbread men into the oven, his red 'Kiss the Chef' apron fluttering as he did so.

"I think the chef needs another kiss." Serena laughed, as Dan pecked her on the cheek. "A real kiss."

Dan rolled his eyes and leaned down to gently brush her lips with his. "Is that better, van der Woodsen?"

"Lots."

Dan laughed, picking up her advent calender and tossing it to her. "You haven't opened today's yet."

"I was hoping my lovely boyfriend could do that for me because his pregnant girlfriend feels like shit today."

Dan chucked as he popped open the twelfth door, taking out a small peppermint ball and setting it front of her, laughing even harder as she popped it into her mouth grinning at him. He took out the note and started to read it out loud.

"_My love for you will always burn, it will always intensify and it will never extinguish._"

--

**December 25th**

Dan smiled as Serena pulled the advent calender close to her for the last time. It was Christmas and it was the last day on there. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas." Dan sat next to her eager for her to open it. She pushed the door open and pulled out the note. "_Merry Christmas sweetheart. I love you with all of my heart._" She smiled, kissing him on the lips before pulling out the present. She gasped as she saw that she was grasping a diamond engagement ring.

Dan smiled and kissed her forehead before getting down on one knee. Taking her hands in his, he began to speak," Serena van der Woodsen, you are the love of my life. I will never love anyone like I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Serena whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, yes, yes!" She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you." Dan muttered, peppering kisses all over her face. He slipped the ring onto her left hand and kissed it.

"Hear that baby? We're all going to be Humphrey's now." Serena cooed, hand on her stomach.


End file.
